Corazonada
by acarlalala
Summary: Tony elabora un plan al dudar de Gibbs. Warning: Spanking paternal/nalgadas. Si no le gusta este tipo de fic no lo lea.


**N/A: Inspirada en la primera temporada de la serie.**

* * *

 **CORAZONADA**

 _ **-**_ **Cuando Gibbs se entere se va a poner tan furioso que nos va a suspender la licencia!**

 **-Cait por favor no seas tan dramática.**

 **-No soy dramática, te das cuenta que estamos irrumpiendo en su casa! Y sólo por tu ridícula suposición.**

El agente Dinozzo rodo los ojos _'mujeres!'_ _ **–**_ pensó.

 **-Ya te dije que sé lo que hago, este trabajo es de verdad, en NCIS no andamos con jueguitos como cuando trabajabas en el Servicio Secreto para el presidente de los Estados Unidos.**

- **Anthony!**

Caitlin estaba ofendidísima por lo que acababa de escuchar, el tono burlón de Tony era su pan de cada día pero cuando se ponía más pesado de lo habitual era cuando menospreciaba su trabajo anterior, eso la molestaba mucho sobre todo porque en realidad ella era una agente mejor calificaba que el mismísimo Anthony Dinozzo.

 **-Fue una inocente broma shhh! no grites! vas a despertar a los vecinos!**

 **-Entonces no me enfades!**

 **-No tengo la culpa que estés en los días en los que tus hormonas dominan tu mente y cuerpo.**

La agente Tood achico la mirada, estaba muy molesta por los comentarios en "bromita" de su compañero, pero como siempre nunca se quedaba callada.

 **-Cuando necesites mi ayuda, porque la vas a necesitar, no estaré para ti.**

 **-Repito eres muy dramática y ya te dije que sé lo que hago.**

 **-Pues ahora estás solo, no voy a seguir con esto.**

Tony se alarmó, por supuesto que podría acabar lo que estaba haciendo solo pero el riesgo a que el gran agente especial Gibbs llegue a su casa en cualquier momento era muy alto y no iba a arriesgarse a que lo pillara.

 **-Oh Cait! No me abandones por favooooor.**

Tony puso una expresión de cachorrito abandonado para que su compañera no lo deje en su autodenominada operación "Salvando al Jefe".

Cait dio negativas con la cabeza **-Ve al segundo piso a instalar las cámaras yo continuare acá.**

 **-Si señora, lo que usted ordene, yo sólo obedezco.**

Logrando que la agente Tood sonriera por el chistecito que hizo, subió apresurado al segundo piso sonriendo descaradamente, sintiéndose el galán eterno porque siempre lograba lo que quería, nadie podía quitarle eso, ni siquiera Caitlin, aun cuando acababa de amenazarlo con no ayudarlo.

Pero dejando de lado su encanto Tony estaba en verdad preocupado por su jefe, hacía no más de tres semanas que investigaban a Jessica Cross, una peligrosa peliroja asesina que fijaba sus víctimas en ExMarines para engatusarlos, quitarles todo lo que tenían y matarlos. Era de manual para ser una psicópata pero lo que extrañaba a todo el equipo de NCIS era la siempre particularidad atención que mostraba Gibbs a las mujeres de cabello rojo, se convertía en otra persona, podría decirse que amable y hasta encantador.

Lo terrible fue que no pudieron atrapar a Cross, un caso sin cerrar, una criminal libre! vaya que Gibbs estaba furioso y no dudo en mostrárselo a todo su equipo durante una semana entera pero por arte de magia, de la nada, Jethro cambió su estado de ánimo y no precisamente por atrapar a Cross sino por una sencilla razón desconocida.

Por supuesto a Tony no le cuadraba el comportamiento de Gibbs, él lo conocía muy bien y su comportamiento era muy raro para el típico perro difícil de roer que era su jefe, por lo que comenzó a espiarlo tanto como pudo, no es que pudiese hacerlo al 100% porque Jethro tenía muy claro que su vida y espacio privado era eso, privado.

Cuando Tony estaba muy satisfecho por haber colocado la última cámara para poder espiar a su jefe escuchó el insólito ruido de la puerta de entrada abrirse, el corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, su gran temor se estaba haciendo realidad, sin pensarlo dos veces se metió a la habitación principal para esconderse pero ni tiempo le alcanzó para meterse al armario cuando vio la puerta abrirse.

 **-Eres un tonto!**

 **-Cait eres tú, me asustaste …..Gibbs te vio?**

 **-no, no me vio pero ERES UN TONTO!**

Si Cait hubiese podido ahí mismo mataba a Dinozzo con sus propias manos pero en efecto no podía hacerlo en la casa del jefe y menos cuando el jefe estaba en su propia casa.

- **Me dijiste que tenías una buena "corazonada" no una tonta SUPOSICIÓN!**

A pesar que Cait susurraba muy bajito Tony arrugaba el rostro porque sentía que le estaba gritando a todo pulmón.

- **Ya la viste?**

 **-SI!**

 **-Y…**

 **-Y nada! NO ES CROSS!, Anthony cómo pudiste creer que Gibbs salía con una asesina!**

 **-Tú lo viste coquetear con ella o no? Y de la nada ella se nos escapó, su comportamiento fue muy sospechoso, admítelo!.**

Cait rodo los ojos exasperada, estaba muy cerca de aplicar una técnica o dos que había aprendido en el servicio secreto.

- **Las mujeres de cabello rojo son su debilidad, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero nunca saldría con una asesina!**

Anthony se mordió los labios en expresión de "Ups" y eso enfadó aún más a Cait por lo que comenzó a golpearlo en sus brazos.

- **Hiciste que pusiera cámaras por toda su casa! Anthony! Gibbs nos va a matar!**

 **-Calma Cait, calma, auuuuuuu cálmate!, cielos no es el fin del mundo, mañana las retiramos.**

 **-Qué!?-** ante la insólita idea, Cait dejó los golpes- **No más ideas tuyas!-** lo apuntó amenazándolo.

 **-Al menos no necesitamos ver las cámaras para confirmar esto.**

Tony fingió tener escalofríos ante la idea de ver las cintas de video en las que seguro aparecería alguna intimidad de su jefe y Cait reanudó los golpes.

 **-Ya Cait, basta, me haces daño!**

- **Gibbs nos va a matar!**

 **-Claro que no, tenemos a nuestro favor que pudiste escabullirte y no te vio.**

 **-Es algo que sólo aprendes en el servicio secreto.**

Dinozzo rodó los ojos.

- **Bueno no perdamos más tiempo, vámonos.**

Tony señaló la ventana y Cait dudó un momento pero accedió porque de seguro Gibbs pronto los descubriría si no se marchaban de inmediato.

- **Las damas primero.**

Anthony le dio paso para que bajara por la ventana y ella lo hizo no sin antes fijarle una mirada asesina por tener que bajar por la enredadera de rosas rojas pero como Cait tenía excelente condición física bajar por esa ventana no le demoró ni 5 minutos y sin ningún rasguño, era el turno de su alocado compañero.

- **Tu puedes Tony!**

El agente Dinozzo volvió a rodar los ojos, Cait nunca cambiaría, ni siquiera en momentos donde no necesitaba su apoyo lo brindaba, siempre para estar al mando.

No había si quiera dado una par de pasos para descender cuando el mismísimo Leroy Jethro Gibbs entró a su habitación y vio sin expresión alguna el rostro de su agente favorito (aunque él lo negara) en la ventana.

 **-Qué haces ahí?**

Dinozzo se quedó mudo, lo único que pudo hacer fue tragar saliva por lo que Gibbs sólo pudo volver hacer la pregunta, obviamente a la manera que un ex marine lo haría, es decir al estilo Gibbs.

 **-TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA TONY, QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO COLGADO EN LA VENTANA DE MI DORMITORIO!?**

El grito fue tan fuerte que hasta Cait lo escuchó.

- **Bueno yo….yo…es que lo que estaba haciendo….yo….yo simplemente…**

Gibbs se exasperó ante la elocuencia de su agente y estaba a punto de volver a gritarle cuando su seductora acompañante le tocó suavemente el hombro y le dijo que no asuste al niño, porque ahora mismo Tony lucía como un niño pillado en mega travesura.

 **-Metete ahora mismo, diablos, te puedes romper el cuello!**

El agente Dinozzo sólo pudo sonreír en circunstancias y eso sólo hacía que ganara simpatía de la peliroja.

- **Ayuda al pobre chico, esta pálido del miedo.**

Nuevamente Gibbs hizo caso a la mujer por lo que se acercó a Tony para ayudarlo a que entrara a la habitación pero éste se puso tan nervioso cuando vio a su jefe acercarse que sin poder controlar su cuerpo resbaló dejando a todos espantados por la caída.

Un grito unísono, incluida la voz de Cait, se escuchó fuerte y claro.

- **ANTHONY!**

 **NCIS**

 **-Es un muchacho estúpido! y le encanta hacer todo sin la mínima precaución! Lo voy asesinar en cuanto lo tenga en mis manos!**

Gibbs estaba vociferando a todo pulmón mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa para ir a ver a Tony que había caído en el jardín

 **-Suficiente Leroy.**

Pero la orden de su compañera lo hizo parar un breve segundo en seco para decir sólo unas palabras cortantes.

 **-Tendremos una conversación cuando cerciore que Tony esta ileso.**

Reanudó sus pasos rápidos a la puerta principal, en cuanto vio la escena de Tony quejándose de dolor y a Cait a su lado dándole soporte Gibbs se dio vuelta para agregar algo más a la mujer.

 **-La conversación será luego que mate a ese par-** señaló a Cait y a Tony- **disculpa por no llevarte a casa pero debo encargarme de esta situación.**

La mujer sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla- **Espero tu llamada y por favor no los mates, parecen chicos buenos-** Gibbs sólo cabeceo para afirmar.

Se acercó a los muchachos pero antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa la agente Tood se adelantó.

- **Jefe, ya lo he revisado y no tiene ni un hueso roto, creo que se debe sobre todo al frondoso sector de rosas, de alguna manera amortiguó la caída aunque arruinó tu esplendido jardín pero es la suerte de Tony también va ligada a la mala suerte.**

Gibbs estaba callado ante todo el resumen de Cait, comenzó a dar un chekeo a Tony porque aunque no desconfiaba de la agente Tood quería estar seguro por sí mismo que no tenía algún hueso roto, por supuesto desde que Dinozzo había visto la cara de su jefe había cerrado la boca para no emitir ningún quejido.

Luego de rigurosos 15 minutos de revisión por fin Gibbs emitió palabras.

 **-Llamaré a Ducky para que venga inmediatamente y te atienda esto de las espinas.**

 **-NOOOOO!**

 **-Qué pasa?**

 **-Ducky contara esta historia a todo el que vaya a NCIS, no quiero que lo haga, no dejes que lo haga.**

Raras veces Gibbs cedía ante una súplica de su agente pero en esto cedió.

 **-Está bien yo voy ayudarte con las espinas luego iremos donde Ducky para que te examine nuevamente y te haga radiografías.**

Ante el anuncio Tony comenzó a protestar.

- **Pero jefe! Estoy bieeeeeeen no quiero hacer eso.**

Gibbs se reincorporo en toda su estatura y cruzó sus brazos, muy serio dijo:

 **. .**

Tony dio una mirada de súplica pero Gibbs jamás cedería ante eso así que no le quedó más remedio que dirigir su mirada de súplica a Cait pensando que tal vez ella podría convencerlo de que no pase lo que tenía que pasar.

Pero Cait no se dejó convencer, una gran parte porque no iba a desobedecer una orden directa de Gibbs pero otra buena parte porque Tony le debía una humillación y este era el momento perfecto para cobrarse.

- **Está bien!**

Tony Finalmente aceptó pero sin dejar de protestar y frunciendo el ceño muy molesto y a la vez muy gracioso, se dejó ayudar para entrar a la casa de Gibbs y estar recostado en el sofá, boca abajo.

- **Cait ve por el kit de primeros auxilios, está en la segunda gaveta del baño.**

 **-Sí jefe.**

Tony no era tonto y ya sabía lo que iba a pasar así que puso un cojín encima de su nuca para cubrir su rostro pero para protestar físicamente que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que haría su jefe y también porque se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

Gibbs rodo los ojos pero aprovechó para hacer una llamada.

- **Hola Ducky…es una emergencia…. necesito que estés en tu oficina…me alegra….estamos ahí en 20 minutos….Tony, Cait y yo….sólo el muchacho tonto….es largo de contar, hablamos ahí.**

En cuanto colgó Cait ya estaba en planta baja con el kit de emergencias.

 **-Aquí esta jefe.**

 **-Bien, haré esto rápido Ducky está esperándonos, Tony puedes bajarte el pantalón?**

 **-No**

La voz de Tony era un quejido muy agudo por lo que Cait no dudó en avergonzarlo, riendo dijo:

- **Creo que quiere que se los bajes tu jefe.**

A Gibbs no le causó ni pizca de gracia.

 **-Cait…**

La simple amonestación en el tono de voz bastó para que Cait dejara de reírse, Gibbs dio negativas con su cabeza ese par que tenía como agentes parecían hermanos de lo mucho que peleaban entre sí.

Sin perder más tiempo Jethro bajó los pantalones de Tony junto con los calzoncillos pese a los sonidos quejumbrosos del joven y aún inexperto agente que emitía con pena.

 **-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,….8 espinas…bien Tony, Cait tenía razón, arrasaste con mi jardín de rosas pero espero esto te sirva de escarmiento para no estar haciendo locuras en mi casa.**

 **-Nunca más jefe.**

 **-Eso espero.**

Tony estaba muy nervioso y no por el hecho de que había sido descubierto en su estúpido plan para saber si su jefe salía con una asesina, ni el hecho de haber caído por la ventana, ni que tenía el cuerpo adolorido por la caída y que aún faltaba sacarse las radiografías para tener certeza al 100% que no tenía algún hueso roto, ni si quiera el vergonzoso hecho de que tenía expuesto el trasero ante los ojos de Gibbs y Cait y eso por mucho era lo más inimaginable para él, no, lo que lo tenía muy nervioso era el hecho de que odiaba todo tipo de agujas, no las soportaba, ni si quiera cuando resfriaba, preferiría mil veces tomar cualquier pastilla que dejarse inyectar y él en estos momentos tenía incrustados ocho espinas en el trasero, ocho!

 **-Ok Tony, vamos por la primera.**

Gibbs tenía unas pinzas que acaba de desinfectar con alcohol.

 **-NOOOOOOOOOO!**

Pero para sorpresa de Gibbs y Cait, Tony se levantó del sofá, cubriéndose con el cojín, expuso su punto.

- **No quiero saber de ninguna espina y menos con esa cosa que parece me va a lastimar.**

Cait rodo los ojos, para ella el rompecorazones de su compañero era en verdad muy cobarde para hacer semejante escándalo por este procedimiento necesario.

 **-Tony no se trata de que quieras saber o no de las espinas, ya las tienes incrustadas en tu trasero, deja de lloriquear y deja que Gibbs te las quite.**

 **-Pero…**

 **-Y Ducky no es una opción, tú mismo lo dijiste.**

 **-Pero…**

Cait estaba con las manos en la cintura.

 **-No tienes opción.**

 **-Pero no quieroooo**

Ante la discusión presenciada Gibbs levantó ambas cejas.

 **-Suficiente!**

Agarro a su agente por la muñeca y ante el movimiento Tony se quedó atónito porque en fracción de segundos se encontraba mirando la alfombra, Gibbs lo había puesto en sus rodillas, intento levantarse pero algo impedía que se moviera, giro su cabeza y era el mismo Gibbs quien lo había acomodado de tal manera que el pobre no podía moverse.

Tony se retorció mucho para luchar ante lo que vendría pero no obtuvo resultado, quería gritar pero sabía que no era una opción hasta quería llorar pero no podía hacerlo así que sólo le quedo suplicar.

 **-Jefe por favor no lo hagas, por favor…**

 **-Anthony esto no se trata de una opción es por tu bien, así que tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño…al menos no al intento.**

La expresión de susto de Tony fue tan cómica que Cait casi suelta una carcajada pero la orden de Gibbs se lo impidió.

- **Cait las pinzas.**

 **-Aquí están jefe.**

 **-Bien, aquí voy.**

 **-Auch Auch nooooo.**

 **-Ya salió, una.**

 **-Auuuu duele, duele mucho auuuu.**

 **-Listo, dos.**

 **-Ya noooooo, auuuuuu.**

 **-Tres.**

 **-AUUUUUUUCH!**

Fue una agonía para todos aunque Tony siempre diría que sólo lo fue para él, la verdad fue que esos 10 minutos en los que Gibbs le quitó las espinas fueron un infierno, jamás pensó que los quejidos de dolor de su agente más joven le causarían tanta angustia.

 **-Y el último!**

- **AL FIIIIIIIN!**

Tony inmediatamente comenzó a sobar su trasero adolorido pero Gibbs le dio una palmada en las manos para que no lo hiciera.

- **Falta el antiséptico, puedes causarte una infección.**

Con más quejidos y lamentos que cuando le quito las espinas Gibbs concluyo la labor de curación poniéndole pequeñas banditas redondas donde tenía las espinas y ahora sí Cait no pudo evitar reírse.

- **Jajajajaja** **tienes el trasero parcheado.**

 **-Já já já…pudiste haber caído tú.**

 **-No, yo estoy debidamente entrenada para que no pase eso.**

Gibbs carraspeó la garganta para hacer notar su presencia a los muchachos.

- **Cait ve a dejar este kit en su lugar y baja dentro de 10 minutos.**

 **-Si jefe.**

Sin objetar la orden Cait desapareció de la planta baja.

 **-Es hora de irnos donde Ducky.**

Tony dijo e intento levantarse pero no pudo.

 **-Eh, jefe quiero levantarme.**

 **-En un momento, primero voy a dejarte claro 2 puntos.**

Dinozzo imaginaba que no sería nada bueno y no se equivocaba.

 **-No vas a volver a irrumpir en mi casa, nos vemos todos los días en el trabajo así que no hay necesidad de cometer allanamiento PLASSS!**

Gibbs dio una fuerte nalgada en la parte baja del trasero de Tony, donde no había rastro de alguna espina sacada, Dinozzo no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte grito dolor.

 **-AUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

La precaria situación en la que se encontraba hizo a su cerebro razonar que lo mejor era no discutir con su jefe, la nalgada le había dolido mucho.

 **-No lo volveré hacer.**

 **-Eso quería oír y segundo y lo más importante, no vas a volver hacer algo tan descuidado y precipitado, pudiste haberte hecho daño en serio PLASSS! PLASSS! PLASSS!**

Anthony había recibido alguna que otra paliza de su padre cuando niño y adolescente pero la verdad jamás imagino que tendría que volver a esta experiencia, había olvidado lo mucho que dolía, aunque claro, era la primera vez que era castigado cuando acababan de sacarle espinas del trasero.

 **-Tendré más cuidado jefe.**

Gibbs por fin dejó que se levantara y aunque Tony hizo su mayor esfuerzo no pudo evitar que se le escapasen unas lagrimitas por lo que se las limpió mientras trataba de menguar la agonía de su adolorido trasero.

 **-Casi me da un infarto cuando te vi caer.**

Jethro no era un hombre sentimental ni de cerca era de las personas que demostraban su afecto pero ésta vez hizo una excepción a su rígido carácter y abrazó a Tony.

Por supuesto el muchacho quedó sorprendidísimo pero recibió el abrazo con gusto, porque significaba que su jefe no estaba molesto de por vida por haber irrumpido en su casa pero sobre todo porque eso significaba que realmente le tenía aprecio y se preocupaba por él.

 **-Ok vamos donde Ducky. ..Cait, baja.**

Rápidamente apareció y al notar los ojos rojos de Tony no pudo evitar decir.

- **Eres un bebé grande.**

Tony achico la mirada ante el comentario, sabía que nunca dejaría de pelear con la agente Tood pero, hasta para él, burlarse de lo que había pasado era demasiado.

- **Gibbs creo firmemente que Cait también se merece un castigo, ella me ayudo a allanar tu casa.**

Los ojos de Caitlin casi se salen de sus órbitas.

- **Vamos donde Ducky-** Gibbs dijo mirando su reloj- **urge que te saquen las radiografías.**

Cait sonrío triunfante y Tony estaba indignado por la injusticia.

- **Entonces es tu favorita, es por eso el trato especial.**

A pesar que la queja sonaba muy infantil Tony no dudó en seguir vociferando.

- **No puedo creerlo! Yo me gané una paliza y Cait nada! No es justo!**

Gibbs suspiró profundamente para armarse de paciencia, lo que siempre le sacaba de sus casillas era oír a ese par pelear y justamente ahora lo estaban haciendo.

 **-Es injusto!**

 **-No lo es, sabe que fue tu idea!**

 **-Tú me ayudaste!**

 **-Yo no sabía exactamente lo que tenías en mente!**

 **-Entonces debería tocarte el doble por ingenua!**

Gibbs rodo los ojos, ya había tenido suficiente de esos dos.

- **Suficiente! Anthony sube al auto antes que decida darte la versión completa de lo que te di adentro SLAP! –** Con el clásico golpe en la nuca Jethro finalizo la discusión- **Caitlin irás a mi lado, vamos repasar todo lo referente al allanamiento y sobre todo la seguridad al trabajar y te doy un consejo, es lo único que quiero oír porque si insinúas algo más en burla créeme que tú también puedes recibir una versión completa.**

Cuando ambos estaban en el auto y ya claramente advertidos que debían tener un comportamiento civilizado Jethro decidió picarlos un poco sólo para tener un pequeño placer molestándolos.

- **Y ninguno de los dos es mi favorito, mi favorita es Abby.**

Dejando a ambos agentes con la boca ligeramente abierta, Gibbs condujo sonriendo.

 **EPILOGO**

 **-Creyeron que yo era una asesina?**

 **-Hasta donde entendí, sólo lo creía Tony.**

 **-Que muchacho tan ocurrente.**

 **-Me gustaría decir que no lo es.**

 **-Bueno, y eso es todo lo que querías conversar conmigo?**

 **-No, en realidad esto te lo conté para reír un poco, lo que quería conversar es sobre NCIS.**

 **-Es donde trabajas.**

 **-Sí lo es, pero cada integrante de mi equipo es mi familia, así los considero, sabes perfectamente que no tengo hijos pero tan sólo con Cait y Tony te puedo decir que es como tenerlos y todavía no conoces a Abby ni a McGee ni a Jimmy, en fin, tengo una familia grande y siempre me preocupare y estaré para ellos.**

La peliroja sonrío con cariño y acarició su rostro.

 **-No es ningún problema, es palpable que los consideras familia y ellos a ti.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!  
**


End file.
